La Primera Rosa De Primavera
by Hikari-Kazami
Summary: Alice es una sirvienta que trabaja en una mansion pero...¿Que pasara en esa mansion? ¿Habra romances? ¿Soportara que le hagan la vida imposible?...Todo esto y mas lo veran conforme lean esta historia.
1. Introduccion

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Hola primero que nada quiero decirles que estoy de vuelta verán este fic se me ocurrió cuando veía un programa y mi cabecita comenzó a trabajar y así fue como se me ocurrió si ya sé que es una extraña manera de que se ocurran los fics pero aun así se me ocurrió de repente quiero que disfruten de otra de mis historias donde por su puesto me entrometeré para juntar a los peleadores y hacerlos sufrir pero bueno eso es todo así que será mejor que disfruten del fic.

* * *

><p><strong>La Primera Rosa De Primavera<strong>

**Introducción**

**Nuevo Trabajo **

En un pequeño parque con prados verdes y todos los juegos con los que un niño puede soñar, en una pequeña banca se encontraba sentada una pequeña niña.

Esa niña correspondía al nombre de Alice Geabich de 5 años de edad, de ojos color chocolate, cabello naranja, ondulado y largo, de tez blanca, una niña tierna, adorable, linda e inocente.

-Alice, ya es hora de irnos-Dijo una voz de mujer.

-Ya voy-Respondió la pequeña.

Aquella mujer correspondía al nombre de Kiroshi Takahashi la tutora de Alice, de ojos color violeta, cabello negro con rayas azules, tez morena, de una personalidad linda y tierna, se ha encargado de Alice desde hace 3 años por la muerte de su abuelo.

-Y... ¿Ya encontraste trabajo?-Pregunto la pequeña mientras iba de la mano de la mujer.

-Si, así es mañana comenzaremos, trabajaremos en una mansión-Dijo la mujer.

-Debe ser genial-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Ambas llegaron a la casa era grande, de dos habitaciones, muy bien decorada y totalmente perfecta, cenaron y mientras la mujer recogía la cocina Alice subió a su cuarto, de color lila con una cama, un buro, una lámpara y un escritorio donde se ponía a dibujar.

Alice se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama con la mirada al techo estaba ansiosa porque su nuevo trabajo comenzara poco a poco cerró los ojos mientras quedaba profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

Yay¡Al fin pude subir el primer capítulo de la nueva historia además tengo otra historia en mente jeje se me ocurrió mientras veía la tercera temporada de Bakugan y para complacerme y complacerlos a ustedes queridos lectores meteré a Runo y Alice para que participen porque por alguna razón solo dejaron a la chica coqueta y sacaron a mis dos personajes preferidos TT_TT pero ya me vengare después por ahora espero y disfrutaran esta pequeña introducción al primer capítulo XD lamento lo corto pero como dije es una pequeña introduccion.

Bye Bye.

Los quiere y ama

Hikari-Kazami n.n


	2. La llegada

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Muajajaja estoy de vuelta para torturar a mis queridos personajes y peleadores y también para torturar al amargado de mi hermano y por fin hare mi aparición Yay (aplausos) Me siento feliz y...**

**Shun: Hola amargada**

**Yo: ¬¬ Mira quien lo dice**

**Shun: Bah vamos en ciertas ocasiones si eres amargada**

**Yo: Como quieras tonto ¬¬**

**Shun: Fea**

**Yo: Tarado XP**

**¿?: Basta chicos son peores que cuando peleamos en la escuela**

**Shun: Dirás mi hermana**

**Yo: Yay Mi mejor amigo (abrazándolo)**

**¿?: Waaa tranquila me ves todos los días**

**Yo: (Aun abrazándolo) Y eso que acaso no puedo abrazarte**

**¿?: OK OK**

**Shun: Bah ya cállense mejor comencemos el fic**

**Yo: Ok Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama del fic y no les quito mas su tiempo así que a leer.**

* * *

><p>Amanecía en la ciudad y el los rayos del sol alcanzaban a entrar a la habitación de una pequeña niña peli naranja, los rayos entraban por la ventana que daban a los pequeños ojitos de la niña provocan así que los abriera dejando ver unos hermosos ojos que brillaban.<p>

Se levanto con pereza, se talló los ojos y se fue directamente al baño para ducharse, se vistió con un vestido color lila, zapatos del mismo color y calcetas blancas, se dejo el pelo como siempre y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días Kiroshi-Saludo la menor.

-Buenos días Alice-Contesto la mujer.

-Lista para irnos a trabajar-Pregunto Kiroshi.

-Si, solo quiero desayunar por favor-Dijo la niña.

-Muy bien de acuerdo pero apresúrate-Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Ambas terminaron de desayunar Kiroshi se arreglo y juntas partieron a su nuevo hogar al menos por un tiempo, Kiroshi toco el timbre la puerta era grande, se abría lentamente hasta que se abrió completamente dejando ver a una pequeña niña de la misma edad de Alice solo que ésta tenía los ojos ámbares y el pelo negro.

-Hola, buenos días-Saludo alegremente la niña.

-Hola, venimos por el nuevo trabajo-Respondió Kiroshi.

-A, si pasen enseguida voy por mis padres-Dijo muy alegremente la pequeña.

Ambas entraron la casa era bastante lujosa y grande, la niña subió las escaleras y aviso a los padres que las nuevas trabajadoras habían llegado, en un momento a otro los señores de la casa bajaron junto a la pequeña niña y un pelinegro un poco más alto que ella, un año mayor y tenia las mismas características físicas que la niña solo que él parecía un poco mas frio y reservado.

-Hola y bienvenidas a la mansión Kazami, mi nombre es Esmeralda Kazami-Dijo muy amablemente la madre de los niños.

-Mi nombre es Kazuki Kazami, dueño de esta mansión-Dijo el padre de ambos niños.

-Y ellos son nuestros hijos, Hikari y Shun Kazami-Dijo Esmeralda presentando a sus pequeños hijos.

-Cuáles son sus nombres-Pregunto Kazuki.

-Yo soy Kiroshi Takahashi y ella es Alice Geabich-Respondió la mujer.

-Eres muy pequeña para trabajar, pero aun así te aceptaremos-Dijo Esmeralda sonriendo.

-Ven Kiroshi te enseñare la casa para que la vayas conociendo-Dijo Esmeralda seguida de su esposo.

-Así que son las nuevas sirvientas-Pregunto desinteresado el pelinegro.

-No les digas así son trabajadoras, sabes lo que odio que les digan así-Respondió Hikari molesta.

-Da igual-Dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ven Alice, no le prestes atención al amargado de mi hermano, mejor vamos a jugar-

-Está bien-Respondió tímidamente.

Las dos pequeñas se habían retirado dejando a un muy molesto pelinegro.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, lamento la tardanza gomenasai pero la inspiración se me había ido, luego fui a ver Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2, luego me fui de fiesta y entonces no había actualizado además de estar viendo animes en internet y ver Supernatural no es fácil actualizar pero aquí está el capi salidito del horno.<strong>

**Y si desean saber el nombre de mi mejor amigo (personaje misterioso) tendrán que descubrirlo conforme avancen los capis XD Gomen pero no pienso decir nada jeje.**

**Nos leemos**

**Hikari-Kazami :D**


	3. El Incidente

**Notas:**

**Yay! Estoy de vuelta con otro loco capitulo de mí historia agradezco sus reviews no saben lo feliz que hacen a una escritora y autora :D, amargado los agradecimientos por favor.**

**Shun: ¬_¬ Gracias a: Makylove11, Isa Kuroki, Sakari1495, Alicelove001, FlowerBloom.**

**Yo: Gracias no saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando aprietan ese botoncito y mandan un review, muchísimas gracias.**

**Shun: Estas lista para comenzar mi tortura TT_TT**

**Yo: Si! Amo torturarte **

**Anubias: Sigues enojada conmigo?**

**Yo: Tu qué haces aquí ¬_¬ no me digas te colaste**

**Anubias: Algo así, entonces estoy perdonado**

**Yo: ¬_¬ Eso lo veremos después ahora:**

**Disfruten del fic mientras Anubias recibe una paliza por parte mía no les quitamos mas el tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>Alice y Hikari habían salido al jardín de la casa para jugar un rato en lo que Kiroshi conocía la casa, por el camino ambas iban platicando y Hikari le explicaba lo grande que era la casa y lo aburrido que se la pasaba cuando no iban sus amigos.<p>

-Debes conocerlos, son geniales-Dijo mientras le sonreía a la pelinaranja.

-Seguro que si-Dijo de la misma manera.

-Y cuáles son sus nombres-

-Bueno mejor te los presento cuando vengan a la casa-

-Está bien-Dijo sonriendo.

Ambas comenzaron a corretearse la una a la otra jugando y divirtiéndose mientras cierto pelinegro las veía desde el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín, estando aburrido se acerco a las dos niñas para saludarlas y de paso ver si podía des aburrirse con ellas.

-Hola niñas-Dijo el moreno mientras agitaba el cabello de su hermana.

-No hagas eso me despeinas-

-Lo siento-Dijo riéndose.

-Y que hacen, creí que se estaban divirtiendo-

-Estábamos corriendo pero ahora estamos cansadas-Respondió la pelinaranja.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas voy por algo de tomar enseguida vuelvo-Dijo la pelinegra.

Hikari se fue dejando solos a Alice y Shun, al parecer lo hizo a propósito ya que se había ido a esconder a unos arbustos cercanos.

-Bueno, que te parece si en lo que esperamos a mi hermana damos una vuelta al jardín-

-De acuerdo, me parece bien-

-_Sera mejor que verdaderamente vaya por agua-_Decía entre los arbustos la pequeña pelinegra.

Los dos pequeños caminaban tranquilamente por el jardín, Alice apreciaba cada flor que se encontraba allí, rosas, tulipanes,claveles,distintos tipos de flores, terminaron de recorrer el jardín y decidieron sentarse a la sombra de un árbol.

A Alice le llamo la atención una flor que había cerca de donde se habían sentado, se levanto y la recogió, cuando iba de regreso para sentarse tropezó con una raíz del árbol, inmediatamente el pelinegro se paró de su lugar y la agarro por la cintura para que no se cayera, la pequeña se sonrojo sin motivo o tal vez si, ambos simplemente se miraban hasta que voltearon al lugar donde una pequeña voz provenía.

-Me perdí de algo-Decía la pequeña pelinegra con una botella de agua en la mano.

Pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente se quedaron en la posición en la que estaban.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! He terminado otro capi de esta historia, solo que esta vez no estaba muy llena de inspiración que digamos, pero aquí está el capi, bien solo espero poder terminar otro capi de mi otra historia, ahora si debo irme pero nos leemos en el próximo capi.<strong>

**Se que no es gran cosa y esperaban mas pero mi cabecita ahora si no dio mas, lo siento, gomenasai, pero prometo actualizar pronto y escribir mas :DD  
><strong>

**Se despide y los quiere**

**Hikari-Kazami ^^**

**Cualquier sugerencia, mensaje, amenaza, critica, ya saben que deben hacer, solo una ultima preguntica.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Discusiones

**¡Hola! y gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero la maldita tortura llamada escuela no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar y por favor compréndanme todos aquellos que son autores como yo comprendan lo difícil que es pero ahora solo les quiero agradecer por sus reviews...**

**Yo: Ahora si no tengo nada más que decir, solo que agradezco sus reviews y que nos vemos abajo...**

**Sin más preámbulo nos vemos abajo y a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

><p>-Me perdí de algo-Decía la pequeña pelinegra con una botella de agua en la mano.<p>

Pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente se quedaron en la posición en la que estaban. Pero Alice fue salvada por la campana porque fue llamada por Kiroshi para que fuera a preparar la cena.

Ya que Alice se había retirado del lugar la pequeña pelinegra se acerco a su hermano y le pregunto qué había pasado hace unas horas.

-Por favor te suplico que me digas que paso hace rato yo quiero saber de qué me perdí-

-No te perdiste de nada así que por favor no sigas con tu interrogatorio Hikari-

-Pero solo quiero que me digas que paso Shun por favor-

-Entonces si quieres que te diga que pasó tendrás que esperar hasta mañana-

-De acuerdo-Suspiró resignada la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Amanecía y el sol daba en la cara de una pequeña pelinaranja, provocándole que abriera los ojos dejando ver sus hermosos orbes color chocolate, perezosamente se levantó de la cama, tomó una rápida ducha, se vistió y bajó rápidamente para ayudar a Kiroshi en la limpieza pues cuando se levantó ella ya no estaba.<p>

-Buenos días Alice, cómo dormiste-

-Buenos días Kiroshi, muy bien gracias-

-Te gusto la habitación que nos dio la señora Kazami-

-Claro es muy linda-Dijo sonriendo.

Enseguida se escucharon las voces de un niño y una niña, parecían estar peleando mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Eso no es cierto-Decía el pelinegro.

-Claro que sí, lo es-Peleaba la pelinegra.

-Buenos días chicos-Dijo Alice.

-Buenos días Alice-Respondieron ambos.

Y como si de magia se tratase, los dos pequeños dejaron de pelear y prosiguieron a sentarse en el comedor junto a sus padres a desayunar.

-Como amanecieron hoy-Les pregunto Esmeralda.

-Bien-Contestaron al unísono.

-Cual era la razón de la discusión-Ahora pregunto Kazuki.

Ambos infantes se miraron entre sí buscando una excusa para que sus padres no supieran el verdadero motivo de la pelea ente ambos niños.

-Y bien piensan contestar...-Kazuki insistió.

-Etto...es que...veníamos peleando porque...-Pero Hikari fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Porque moleste a Hikari con una tontería-

-Si...esa fue la verdadera razón-Dijo ella con un aire más tranquilo en sus palabras.

Y no les volvieron a preguntar nada más mientras que Hikari solo de agradeció a su hermano con la mirada, él se la devolvió con un "de nada" también en la mirada.

Un rato después se podía ver que los dos hermanos caminaban por el jardín acompañados de la pelinaranja mientras los dos Kazami discutían de nuevo.

-Míralo por el lado positivo hermano, ya no tengo que soportar a tu "prometida"-

-Y...eso que no tienes que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo-Decía un muy sonrojado Shun.

-Pero es que como quieres que no saque ninguna conclusión si lo hechos hablan por sí solos-

-Te repito que no...-

-Pero Shun es que es muy claro que ya tengo cuñada...y esa cuñada es Alice-

Y ante este comentario ambos infantes se sonrojaron, Hikari podía ser inocente, tímida y tierna pero cuando de amigas de su hermano se trataran sacaría rápidamente sus conclusiones.

-Tú sabes que ya tienes cuñada pero no es Alice-

-Igualmente me encantaría tener a Alice de cuñada en vez de esa antipática niña...-

-A mí tampoco me cae muy bien, pero tendrás que soportarla porque mañana vendrá-

Con esas palabras la pequeña pelinegra se quedo pálida tendría que soportar a su "cuñada" prometida de su hermano, esa idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Disculpen que me meta pero...-Dudo en decirlo-quien es esa niña-Pregunto Alice que minutos antes se encontraba callada.

-Bueno esa niña es...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Muajajaja soy muy malvada los dejare en suspenso bueno ni en tanto suspenso porque tal vez hay más de algún listo que ya adivino quien es la antipática.<strong>

**Igualmente Arigatou! Por sus reviews :D me hacen muy feliz:**

**BAT-765: **_Si lo se fue algo comprometedor pero se me vino esa idea a la cabeza igualmente  
>gracias por tu review ;)<em>

**Kira kurosaki: **_No por favor no me demandes T_T se que no fue algo muy lindo :D pero es que se vino esta idea a la cabeza xD igualmente no te preocupes yo también soy algo exagerada  
>gracias por el review :)<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Gracias por decir que te fascino :D y bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capitulo y gracias por tu review :D_

**Estelaluna:**_ Si lo se fue muy lindo que el amargadito hiciera eso ¬¬ :D y no le hagas caso al amargado de mi hermano te apuesto a que le gusto _

_Shun: Oye como que amargado ¬¬_

_Yo: Dime si no lo eres ¬¬ (mirada asesina)_

_Shun: O_O Vale si soy muy amargado_

_Jeje Gracias por el review ;)_

**Aki-nee.19: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :D_

_Gracias por tu review ;)_

**Maky De tU CoRaZoN: **_Me alegra que te haya parecido lindo y aquí la continuación_

_Gracias por el review :)_

**FlowerBloom: **_Me pone feliz saber que te haya parecido fantástico y pues si el capitulo estuvo corto pero gracias igual por tu comentario :D  
>Gracias por tu review ;)<em>

**Arigato! A todos los que leen y dejan reviews**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Matta-nee**

**Hikari-Kazami**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Dos amigas y una visita inesperada

**Hola (escondida detrás de una pared y saliendo tímidamente), ya sé, ya sé, quieren matarme por no actualizar temprano y gomenasai por la tardanza pero como ya les dije la maldita escuela apenas y me da tiempo de dejar reviews pero bueno solo me queda agradecer a los que se toman la molestia de leer mis fics.**

**Yo: Hermano me harías el favor de dar los agradecimientos**

**Shun: O.O No lo creo estas de buen humor**

**Yo: ¬¬U Cállate y solo da los agradecimientos**

**Shun: ¬¬U Bien agradecemos a: Amaya Kuso, DiagmussxKissna, FlowerBloom, Natsuko Shimizu, Maky SiemprE ContigO, Diiaaniithaa15, Aki-nee.19 y Sakari1495.**

**Gracias chicas y chico ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>-Esa niña es...Fabia Sheen-<p>

-¿Fabia Sheen?-Pregunto Alice.

-Sí, ese es su nombre-

-Y Hikari no la soporta, siempre que ella viene, le hace alguna maldad-Comento el pelinegro.

-Es una maldita insoportable-Dijo con cierto enojo la pequeña ojiambar.

Luego de estar comentando acerca de la insportable niña peliazul, entraron Alice a apurarse con las tareas que le faltaban y los hermanos a hacer alguna travesura, pero de repente el timbre sonó y Hikari se apresuro a abrir.

-Chicas, han llegado demasiado rapido-Comento alegre mientras dejaba pasar a dos pequeñas niñas.

-Sí, bueno Mira se quise venir antes porque creyo que los chicos iban a llegar antes-Comento una peliceleste.

-Vengan, quiero presentarles a alguien-Dijo la pequeña pelinegra.

Las tres pequeñas niñas se dirijieron a la cocina allí se encontraba una pequeña pelinaranja limpiando solo algunas partes del lugar pues aun era pequeña y todavia no alcanzaba lo demas.

-Alice, ven quiero presentarte a unas amigas-Dijo la pelinegra mientras arrastraba a la pobre niña.

-Alice, ellas son Runo y Mira-Dijo la pequeña presentandolas-Runo, Mira, ella es Alice.

Runo Misaki, peliceleste, ojos esmeralda, tez blanca y de un carácter algo rudo pero es muy buena amiga.

Mira Clay, pelinaranja, ojos azules, tez blanca y algo tierna y linda, comprensiva y muy buena amiga.

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Bueno creo que sera genial tener otra chica más en el grupo-Dijo Runo con el pulgar en alto.

-Por cierto Hikari-Dijo Mira-En unos días más vendran los chicos y adivina quien vendra-

-Por la expresion que tienes creo saber quien es-Dijo un tanto sonrojada.

-Así es, Keith vendra en unos días-Dijo feliz la pelinaranja.

-Quien es Keith-Pregunto Alice.

-Keith es el hermano de Mira y...-Pero fue interrumpida por Runo.

-A Hikari le gusta-Dijo mientras reia.

-Callate Runo que se que a ti te gusta Dan-Se defendio la pelinegra.

-No es cierto

-Que sí

-Que no

-Que sí

-Que no

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-No

-No

-Sí

-Ja, he ganado-

-Hikari, tu sabes que no es verdad-

-Runo por favor eres demasiado obia-

-No más que tu-

Despues de eso la pelinegra se sonrojo, podria estar pequeña pero los sentimiento que ella tenia o al menos eso pensaba los tenia bien en claro.

Luego de un rato el pelinegra bajo hacia la sala principal donde vio a su hermana platicando con Runo y Mira.

-Hola Shun-Saludaron las dos pequeñas.

-Hola chicas-

El pelinegro se les unio a la platica preguntando por sus amigos, quienes llegarian una semana despues que las chicas, estuvieron un rato platicando y jugando, un rato despues se les unio Alice, Alice conocio más a las chicas, mientras las chicas conocian más a Alice.

-Hikari, Shun sus padres les hablan los esperan en la habitacion principal-Les aviso Kiroshi.

-Enseguida vamos-Contesto la pelinegra.

Se despidieron de Runo, Mira y Alice y se encaminaron a la habitacion principal, primero tocaron la puerta y el padre de ambos les concedio entrar, una vez adentro los padres tenian una expresion entre preocupada y seria, minutos despues Kazuki rompio aquel silencio en la habitacion.

-Les tengo una noticia, tal vez les agrade, o tal vez no...-Se quedo un rato en suspenso.

-La hija de los Sheen, vendra en una semana-Dijo soltandolo algo nervioso.

-Pero papá, en una semana llegan los chicos es algo injusto-Reprocho Hikari.

-Lo lamento mucho hija, quien sabe a lo mejor se encuentran en el camino-

-Ambos lo sentimos tal vez la noticia no les agrade mucho pero entiendan lo que su padre quiere-Comento Esmeralda.

-Y lo que nosotros queremos mamá-Pregunto Shun.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, Kazuki tenia el semblante pensativo, Esmeralda solo miraba a sus dos hijos preocupada.

-Comprendan que esto ayudara a las empresas a mejorar-Dijo Kazuki.

-Esta bien padre, lo entendemos-Dijo Shun un tanto serio-Vamonos Hikari-Dijo jalandola de la muñeca mientras la sacaba de allí.

Ya afuera de la habitacion sacaron un largo suspiro que contenia demasiado enojo y nervios.

-No puedo creer, que esa monstruo llegue en una semana-Decia con enfado la pelinegra.

-Tranquila, tan solo sobrevive unos días con ella y si llegas a hacer bromas por favor no te sobrepases, la ultima vez casi la fracturas-

-Ella se lo busco, yo solo derrame algo de miel de maple para que resbalara y cayera sentada, no para que rodara por las escaleras y terminara rompiendose un brazo-Dijo Hikari con cara inocente.

Simplemente dejaron ese tema para despues, Hikari pensaria despues en alguna broma para la peliazul.

Bajaron para encontrarse de nuevo con Runo, Mira y Alice, iban a sentarse en donde ellas estaban sentadas, pero el timbre sonó, ambos niños se miraron con cara confusa.

-Esperas a alguien Shun-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-No, y tu Hikari-Ahora fue él.

-No-

-Entonces quien podra ser-

Se aproximaron a la puerta, pero al abrirla se llevaron una gran sorpresa, una peliazul venia acompañada de dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer.

-Hola chicos, espero y me hayan extrañado-Comento la peliazul con una sonrisa algo extraña.

Era ella Fabia Sheen y había llegado antes...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin pude terminar el capitulo, no saben cuánto me costo, mi cabecita casi no estaba inspirada y con las clases menos <strong>

**Shun: ¬¬U No estabas inspirada en esto pero que tal el sábado, te pasaste 3 horas en el teléfono casi 4.**

**Yo: ¬¬U Cállate, además hace meses que no hablaba por teléfono con mi amigo y lo sabes, tarado.**

**Shun: ¬¬U Deja de decirme de ese modo y yo decía que estabas de buen humor ahora me arrepiento.**

**Yo: Muérete Kazami ¬w¬**

**Shun: O.O Muy bien mejor me callo**

**Yo: Gracias **

**Bueno creo que comprenderán que la escuela es una maldita tortura la cual no me deja, pues, actualizar muy a menudo pero pues al menos ya pude actualizar este fic.**

**Me despido ahora si **

**Matta-nee chicos**

**Hikari-Kazami nwn**

**P.D. Tengo una poll en mi profile para que me la contesten es de este mismo fic y creo que sería la primera vez que escribiría algo como eso.**

**¿Reviews?  
><strong>


End file.
